In The Same Grade Now
by WonderlandIsAnIllusion
Summary: AU: Ja'far is thirteen years old while Sinbad is seventeen years old. Ja'far and Sinbad are in the twelfth grade. Ja'far discovers that high school is different from middle school in some ways.


**I do not own Magi. Ja'far Point of View.**

**In The Same Grade Now**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

My name is Ja'far and today I'm going to the twelfth grade. I'm making myself a lunch. The other people at school can buy lunch or whatever, but I'm bringing my own food. The food served there isn't that good. I can do better and the rest of those buyer of the school lunch can suffer from stomach aches.

"Hey, Ja'far. I can't believe you are in the twelfth grade." Sinbad commented and he grinned widely. "Home made lunch."

"Don't just left yourself in, Sin." I groaned at him.

"I have a key that your mom gave me." Sinbad said cheerfully and looked down at me. "I'm sure you'll get taller, Ja'far. You should drink more milk."

Sinbad was my babysitter when I was six years old and remained my babysitter until I turned thirteen years old. My mom works a lot in order to support herself and me. I have lost count on how many times Sinbad has babysat me. Not to mention Sinbad is my neighbor. I turned thirteen last week. Sinbad is seventeen years old.

"I hope I get taller than you, Sin." I stated firmly.

"Cheeky." Sinbad said teasingly and he is grinning.

"I'm busy." I commented flatly to him.

"Can you please make me a lunch?" Sinbad asked while blinking his eyes and I rolled my eyes at him.

"...You always buy your lunch, Sin."

"I'm trying to save my money up."

"For a car?" I asked carelessly.

"Nope a motorcycle."

"You should have started saving earlier, Sin." I informed him and finished making my lunch. "No complaining about what I put in your lunch or else I won't ever make it for you ever again."

"Understood." Sinbad said while nodding his head and I quickly made him a lunch. I put it in a brown bag, labeled it Sinbad, and did a quick drawing of a vicious snake. "Cute snake."

"It's suppose to be deadly not cute." I told him, my cheeks slightly puffed out, and he smiles brightly at me.

"Well deadly can be cute, Ja'far." Sinbad commented and I think he is serious.

"Something is wrong with you, Sin." I informed him and he just laughs. "Must be from buying the lunch food at school."

"Hey, Ja'far...Are you going to school wearing what you wear to bed?" Sinbad asked while smiling widely at me.

I forgot to change and glanced down at myself.

"At least I don't have to worry about going to school naked!" I said loudly and raced away to change. I decided on a long-sleeve button up white shirt, a dark green hoodie, blue jeans, and white shoes. Sinbad is still in the kitchen and leaning against the wall. My right eye twitched in annoyance.

"How many times have I told you? Don't lean against the wall. You'll make it dirty, Sin." I said firmly and moved him from the wall.

"It's going to be hot today, Ja'far. Not going to wear shorts?"

"You know why I don't wear shorts outside."

"Those kids were immature pricks."

"Regardless, I don't want people seeing my legs." I commented in a low voice. I have scars on my legs and some morons believe I cut my legs. I didn't hurt myself! Honestly, I had surgery on my legs when I was little and the scars haven't faded.

"I have seen them." Sinbad said softly and I crossed my arms.

"You don't count, Sin." I stated bluntly.

"Ouch."

"Anyway, If we don't start walking soon...We will be late to school."

"Let's walk together, Ja'far."

"...You know your not my babysitter anymore, right?"

"I know, but you are my best friend and I do not want anything bad happening to you." Sinbad informed me in a serious tone of voice.

"Nothing is going to happen to me, Sin."

"Last month a thirteen year old boy was kidnapped on his way to school."

"...Alright, fine." I muttered and sighed heavily. "Happy now?"

"Want to hold hands?" Sinbad asked teasingly and I glared at him. "Okay, okay. I get it. Sorry, but it's just so fun teasing you."

"Don't embarrass me at school." I stated firmly to him.

"It's amazing how you managed to skip about some grades and now your a twelfth grader. I barely made it to the twelfth grade."

"Yeah because you have bad study habits."

"Your right. The only time I studied was at your house."

"And you always talked about whatever you were studying."

"Yeah and you helped me out with some of my homework."

"Can't exactly have you failing and having you blaming it on the fact you were babysitting me a lot."

"I wouldn't blame you, Ja'far." Sinbad told me and I remained quiet. We walked out of my house, Sinbad locked the door, and we started our walk to school.

"Are you nervous about being with people older than you?"

"No."

"What if they pick on you?"

"I'll ignore them." I replied causally to him.

"What if they touch you in a sexual way?"

"What?"

"Yeah there are some perverts in high school, but don't worry I'll protect you." Sinbad commented cheerfully.

"I doubt they will do anything to me, Sin. I'm not attractive and I'm thirteen years old. Plus I have freckles." I said calmly and to be honest I'm not worried.

"You are pretty, Ja'far." Sinbad told me and I gave him a blank expression. "Awww, don't give me that look...It's true. Plus I think a few guys might make a mistake and think you are a girl."

I smacked Sinbad with my bookbag and raced towards the school. I do not look like a girl! I'm a boy! I took a deep breath and walked inside the school. I went to the office, got my schedule, and walked towards my homeroom.

"Hey, Cutie." A male voice said, but I ignored it for he must be talking to someone else and then my shoulder was grabbed. "I'm talking to you, Kitten. You look rather adorable and innocence. What is your name, girl."

I'm shaking with anger and I feel like I'm about to snap, but then the guy was roughly pulled away and I see Sinbad. I hate it when Sinbad is right. First day of twelfth grade not getting off to a good start.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You :)**


End file.
